


Extra Pickles

by Roarwyvern



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I'm Sorry, McDonald's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roarwyvern/pseuds/Roarwyvern
Summary: Ordering extra pickles isn't a good idea. What if they could eat you like you ate them?
Kudos: 4





	Extra Pickles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> Welcome to another of my stupid and terrible stories that should have never been written but were written anyway.

Going to the McDonalds drive thru was always rewarding after a long day.

It was especially rewarding for someone who was tired from working all day.

The man drove up into his car and saw the menu.

“I’m gonna get a burger with extra pickles.” The man said.

He then drove up to where the person takes your order.

“Hello. Welcome to McDonalds! How may I help you?” The Mcdonalds worker said.

The voice was unusually deep. But why?

The guy taking his order must have had a long day too.

“Yeah, can I get a Big Mac with extra pickles please?” The man replied.

“Ok.” The fast food worker said.

When the man finally came to the register to pay, There was nobody there.

“What? Where’s my food?” The man said. He was very upset because he had been cheated out of his money.

He looked around for the worker that was supposed to be at the window. 

When he turned back to the window he suddenly saw a brown bag. He checked inside and his food was there.

Something wasn’t right.

The man never asked him to pay.

The deep voice came again.

“Enjoy your meal, cause I’m sure I will.”

The man spun around and saw it.

It wasn’t a man.

A Deviljho appeared!

“WHAT THE HELL AHHHHHHHHHHH” the man screams.

It seems instead of eating a Big Mac he became the Big Mac.

It was only mere moments before the man was eaten. Car and all. 

What the hell is Deviljho doing at McDonalds?

All the other people that ordered extra pickles were eaten too. Cars and all.

For some reason everyone in that line ordered all kinds of menu items with extra pickles.

McDonalds closed the store in that one location.

In order to prevent more McDonalds from closing down, what should be done?

Don’t order extra pickles.

Since Deviljho is an evil pickle it eats people but it doesn’t want you eating too many of its children.

You will get eaten instead.

Thanks for listening to my PSA.


End file.
